


Because Love

by memorywolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, based on fancomic that i'll link, he still has red hair and beard heh, younger albus dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: Severus realises that he loves Albus but,"Oh, Gellert..."love hurts.(based on a snumbledore comic by @LifePottedPlant on twitter, link included)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Because Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snumbledore Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627847) by LifePottedPlant. 



> I saw the comic and instantly my heart was like fuck i need to write this so here we are.  
> I highly recommend reading the comic alongside the fic bc damn it makes it hurt so much better.  
> Here is the comic:  
> https://twitter.com/LifePottedPlant/status/1062532721573052416

Love. That was it. That was what he was feeling.

Love was filling him inside and out and bursting from his chest with every beat of his heart. With every thrust of Albus into his innermost parts, with every kiss upon his lips. He was overflowing with it.

He loved Albus. The Albus who always grumbled when Severus woke too early for his liking. Albus who always made sure Severus ate enough so he wasn’t skin and bones. Albus whom always knew when to give him attention and when to leave him alone. Albus who had saved him from the Dark Lord’s arms for all that he had inadvertently pushed him into it. Albus who saw a young man on the verge of throwing himself over the edge and gently coaxed him back. Albus who kissed every inch of his sorrow marked skin as if it were treasure. Albus who looked at Severus and saw a man worth holding in his arms and loving.

“Oh Gellert...”

.... And Albus who with one word crumbled any and all sense of self worth in Severus that had been built up by Albus in the first place anyways.

Severus stilled, arms clenching before falling away from their hold on Albus’ neck. Severus is gripped once again by the familiar maws of grief, the same one that he thought he could escape only in Albus’ arms. How silly of him, to think he deserved anything more than the pain he had been living with ever since he had conscious thought.

How silly, to think Albus loved him.

“Severus, I...” Albus speaks from above him, gazing down at him with horror filled eyes.

Severus looks up at Albus, into the eyes of the man he loved _and oh how painful it was to realise he loved this man and have the revelation that he was worth nothing of the sort to the man he loved_ and this time he felt his chest bursting with bone deep ache with every beat of his heart. Severus shifts his eyes away from Albus to the flyaway auburn strands, waiting for him to say something, anything.

But nothing.

Albus doesn’t speak again and Severus wants to laugh because the first time he has made this magnificent man lost for words he can’t even revel in it because he’s hurting too much to feel anything but overwhelming numb that was intensified by Albus’ lack of words.

Severus turns his head aside so he can no longer have any part of Albus in his view. “Just...” his attempt at speaking breaks at the sharp jab in his heart.

“Keep going.” Severus says anyways. Despite how much it hurts him. Despite how much it kills him to lie there now that he knows he is nothing but a replacement body so that Albus can lay a memory over his physical touch.

Because that was all he was worth. A punching bag does not differ so much from what Albus is doing to him now, and he has been, if nothing else, beaten around his whole life. Maybe Albus was kinder than any others he had come across in his life, because he did not use him in the way of beating his soul out of him. No. Albus uses him lovingly, gentle touches and caresses, marks sucked into his neck and soft words whispered into his skin. Perhaps for all that it hurt him more, he can settle for being used this way than any other, by this man than any other.

Because he loved Albus.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I assume albus does like sev but this is sev's pov so ofc he's going to hurt himself like this bc what has he in life but pain?  
> I'd like to extend my thanks again for @LifePottedPlant for allowing to write the drabble for their amazingly drawn comic! It was so beautiful as testified by my brain producing this  
> Comments are encouraged!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Oh, Severus...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709759) by [BlindCupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindCupid/pseuds/BlindCupid)




End file.
